dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu vs. Cynder
80C0D76A-78CD-4E1F-BCE9-491724F1623B.jpeg|Psychomaster35 PicsArt 01-27-09.21.09.png|Versus22 72243751-4AD6-48A7-8019-0BF8C75FD9F2.png|GalactaK Amaterasu from Okami (Somebody495) fights Cynder of Skylanders (Joshuakrasinski). Who will win in the Quarterfinal Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament!! Introduction A patrol towards Arkus was on its way as news came to them as the light core was threatened by Kaos and Strykor. The group was on their way as a large fireball was sent flying into the sky. This hit Cynder sending her down into the forest below. Cynder landed head first as she was slow to get up. Amaterasu: Looks like I got a hit! The sun goddess walked up towards the dragon as she looked at her for a moment. Amaterasu: I thought I disposed of dragons a long time ago. Cynder: What are you... Cynder was once again met by a fireball as it sent her towards a tree. Cynder: Okay. That is it. You must be one of Kaos' goons. Amaterasu: No I am not, but I will make quick work out of you! HERE WE GO!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) Amaterasu leaped towards the dark dragon as she created a crater on the forest floor. Cynder was able to take a flight to avoid the attack altogether. Cynder then nose dived and charged at the sun goddess and tried to shoot her, but Amaterasu avoided the fireball. Amaterasu: Let me show you real fire, kid! The sun goddess charges a fireball about the same as Cynder as he threw towards Cynder. The attack launched the dark dragon backward. As soon as the dragon recovers she is met by a barraged by Amaterasu's Celestial Brush. The intense attacks cause a smoke cloud to emerge as the dark dragon, Cynder grows concern about what is happening. Cynder: How much of this does she have? Amaterasu: You should have never messed with a goddess like me. Cynder: I will show you what the daughter of Malefor is made of. Cynder had come crashing down towards Amaterasu as she tried to electrocute Amaterasu. When Amaterasu recovered from the electric shock, she was meet with a hit to the face with dark energy. Cynder then tried to beat Amaterasu multiple times in the head with multiple attacks. Amaterasu: You can change your attack type. You are not the only one! Let's see you counter this!! Cynder was ready for Amaterasu's counterattack. With the fireball destroyed she then gets close with a blast. The dark dragon attempts a point-blank dark energy blast to the face. A shield appears in front of Amaterasu blocking the attack. Amaterasu then uses her Celestial Brush to slash at the dragon. She then used a Fireburst at the dark skylander. Cynder then charged up her breath and prepared to shoot. After the fireburst got closer to her, Cynder then shoots a stream of electricity through the attack and at Amaterasu. This hit Amaterasu in the head and returned to the dark dragon as health. Even though it hit her in the head, Amaterasu didn’t feel it as she broke out of the grasp and runs toward Cynder. Cynder attacks Amaterasu and launches her up onto the air, then hits her many times with projectiles of different elements. However, the Sun Goddess recovers to a bit and destroy the projectiles as it caused her to fly backward. She then throws Cynder back down to the ground. Cynder: Ugh! Amaterasu: A valiant effort, but times up! Amaterasu equips herself with the celestial brush and begins to shoot multiple slashes at the downed dark dragon. Cynder then shot a black lightning bolt at the slash. The lightning struck Amaterasu, however, did not destroy the slashes. Amaterasu: Meet your frozen prison! Amaterasu used the brush to change into the ice as she first blasted her legs and wings so she would not escape from the attack. Cynder: Let me out of here! Despite her plea, Amaterasu blasted the wind and ice and turned the dark dragon into an icy prison. K.O. Amaterasu: You should have never messed with a goddess. The sun goddess looked at her work and at Cynder. Amaterasu: You are lucky I am giving you a warning. After killing the last two species that I put down. You have to wait several hours before you can escape out. I suggest you leave and never return to this or I will not show restraint next time. Amaterasu then ran into the bushes into the thick forest waiting for another person to come along! Results Winning Combatant: Amaterasu: 22 Cynder: 8 Winning Method: K.O.: 14 Death: 8 Details Follow Amaterasu’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:John1Thousand Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights